To reduce energy consumption, the development and utilization of energy-efficient vehicles have become a trend. As an energy-efficient vehicle, a hybrid vehicle is driven by at least one of an international combustion engine and a motor and has various operation modes, and consequently may operate with improved transmission efficiency and fuel efficiency.
However, in the related art, the power transmission system in the hybrid vehicle is generally complex in structure, provides fewer transmission modes, and is low in transmission efficiency. Besides, for most hybrid vehicles, the charging process is always carried out during the running of the vehicle. Therefore, a conventional hybrid vehicle has relatively fewer charging modes and charging passage, and lower charging efficiency.